


The Best Years of Your Life

by scarlett_knecht_miserables



Series: From Beginning to End [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brooding!jolras, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_knecht_miserables/pseuds/scarlett_knecht_miserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras knows that this can't last forever; but sitting in the room with Grantaire cradled in his arms, laughing and having fun, Courfeyrac and Jehan telling a story, Combeferre and Eponine talking about, well... whatever, and all of his friends crowded among his living room floor, he decides to enjoy the moment while he can. </p><p>(Or the one where Enjolras is brooding at work and he comes home to find that Grantaire invited them to a sleepover)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Years of Your Life

Enjolras would be foolish to think that this wonderful time of his life could last forever.

He and Combeferre only have six more years of university left, Courfeyrac with four, Grantaire with five, and the rest of his friends along the lines of two and three. 

Everyone has to grow up sometime, and Enjolras doesn't like to brood on the fact. But today, he is. 

Eventaully, everyone will move away. Combeferre will go to be a lawyer in England and ask Eponine to marry him, so she'd go with him out of the states and away from everyone else. Courfeyrac will move back to his hometown and Jehan would follow him anywhere he went. Marius would stay in New York to work at a Law firm with Cosette's father, and Cosette herself would be too busy to have any time for them. Grantaire would definitely stay with Enjolras no matter where he went. The rest of them would scatter away and they'd be left to live their lives on their own. 

Enjolras loves his friends; he loves the way Courfeyrac seems to womanize every single one of them and the way Bahorel looks for fights when he gets much too drunk. He loves it when Grantaire and Cosette come to cuddle with him on each side and cling to him like monkeys. He loves the puppy that Marius is and he loves forming protests and being best friends with Combeferre. He loves how Joly flips shit every time someone gets sick, but has no problem swapping spit with Musichetta or Bossuet. He loves how Feuilly comes up with the best drinking games. He loves how Jehan massages his temples when he has a headache. He loves how Eponine tickles him to cheer him up. 

He loves them. 

And the last thing he wants to do is loose them. But one day, he knows they all have to grow up and take on greater responsibilities, like babies and jobs and chores. He knows Cosette thinks no one knows about the little one she has coming, but he knows. He knows Cosette better than she takes credit for. Even Gavroche is growing up, already fourteen and taking his little girlfriend out on a date. 

For the first time in years, he doesn't want to grow up. 

He walks up the stairs to his and Grantaire's apartment, sulking. When he unlocks the door and walks inside, he sees Bahorel and Feuilly sharing his armchair, Grantaire, Cosette, and Jehan huddled on his couch, Bossuet and Joly on the floor while Musichetta sits on Grantaire's beanbag and pets their hair lovingly, Courfeyrac in the kitchen, and Combeferre sitting on the floor, stealing glances at Eponine who was laughing and talking with Bahorel. Marius was out of sight, which meant he was probably in the bathroom. They had Tangled playing on the T.V., and they couldn't have looked happier. 

"Enjolras, are you okay?" Grantaire's voice broke the sudden warm silence, and Enjolras smiled brightly. He nodded, taking off his coat and hanging it up. He set his briefcase down and kicked his shoes off, still grinning madly. 

"Good, I invited everyone over for a sleepover." The conversations returned and Grantaire held his hand out to Enjolras. "Come sit with me?" 

Enjolras rushed over to take Grantaire's spot when he got up, opening his legs and motioning for Grantaire to sit between them. He did so, and snuggled into his boyfriend's chest, inhaling deeply and kissing his collarbone. He smiled as he looked around. Courfeyrac was back and was telling a story with Jehan glued to his side, Marius and Cosette whispering small secrets to each other, Combeferre and Eponine finally cuddled up and talking about, well, whatevery they have to talk about, Musichetta and her boys relaxing into her touch, Bahorel and Feuilly giggling at the sickening couples, and Grantaire, the love of his life... 

 _The love of his life_...didn't that sound nice? The love of his life cradled in his arms soundly. 

He palmed his pocket to the little box that sat there, toying with it for a moment and smiling into Grantaire's curls before he returned his hands around Grantaire's waist. Tonight was not the night to ask, but that was okay. He knew that this couldn't last forever, (even though him and Grantaire would, but would that really be enough to satisfy the hole that his friends filled?). Yes, he knew that this would all come to an end, but he smiled when he thought that it would be okay to be selfish this one time and enjoy the moment before it was gone. 

 


End file.
